


The Spirit of Christmas

by tv_addict007



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Clarke has her own reindeer, Clarke is the daughter of Santa, Clarke loves challenges, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Grinch/Lexa, Lexa and Costia broke up a long time ago but still sleep with each other, Lexa may come up as an ass but she's just someone who has her flaws (she has a good heart), More tags to be added later on..., Octavia/Raven/Wells are elves, Santa Claus AU, The Bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_addict007/pseuds/tv_addict007
Summary: She knew that not everyone was believing in the Christmas spirit - some stopped believing and some never started to believe to begin with. That was a fact she had accepted pretty quickly and she concentrated on the ones still believing in it. There were enough of them out there after all. So why the hell was she now trying to get this woman to believe again? Oh right, because her best friend knew she was stubborn enough to accept his stupid bet and there was no way that she - Clarke Griffin, daughter of Santa Claus - will loose this bet!Christmas AU (sorry for the bad summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know where this is coming from. I know it’s a little late to jump on the wagon of Christmas fics, but this idea just didn’t let me go and I had to write it. Hope you’ll like it. It’s not much, just (the beginning of) a light story.

**Chapter 1**

Snow covered ground, handful of white flakes softly gliding their way down towards earth and child’s laughter. Those things were all Clarke ever needed to feel like she was on cloud nine.

Walking further onto the snowy playground Clarke passed the parents on her way, blue eyes only briefly taking in their features. Some of them glanced attentively at their kids, a small smile playing on their lips. Others read boringly a newspaper or some texts on their phone, probably wishing to be somewhere else. A few even had their backs turned to the kids talking to someone over their phone.

Clarke only rolled her eyes at their ignorance and their unwillingness to just put everything else aside and spend time with their loved ones creating some beautiful memories. Though the blonde haired woman knew better than to try and change their attitude.

She came to a stop in the middle of the chaotic playground slowly turning around the scene while smilingly watching the kids around her. A few were building snowmen, three kids were creating snow angles, five children made snow balls and threw them at each other laughing every time a ball met its mark, in the distance were six kids chasing each other through the snowy area.

This. This was sheer paradise for Clarke.

A literal winter wonderland.

Chuckling at the pure joy around her the blonde got on her knees and scooped up a handful of snow and blew it towards the kids building the snowmen, creating beautiful little ice diamonds shining magically around the kids as they squealed joyfully trying to catch them. A smiled tucked at her lips as she watched them.

Her blue eyes flickered over to the snow ball fight and she held her hand at her side, palm facing the area the kids played. A subtle blue light formed in front of her hand and with a gentle shove she sent it towards them, the little light going up the tree they were playing under. After a beat the snow on the tree fluttered down onto the kids coating them in the white powder.

Clarke chuckled as they paused their fight and stared up in wonder at the sudden whiteness coming down from the tree.

“How did you do that?!”

Surprised at the question directed at her Clarke turned around and took in the person having voice the words that were obviously meant for her seeing as no one else was around them. A pair of blue eyes took in the little boy in front of her, a snuggly beanie covering his head with a few blonde strands looking out, a cute blue down jacket, a matching scarf, black gloves and warm winter shoes rounded up his outfit.

Despite being the only one with the boy Clarke couldn’t help herself. “Do you mean me?”

“Yeah, who else?”

Clarke shrugged and got down on her knees to be on the same level as the boy. “Just curious. And as for your question….” The blonde lifted her hand again and once more there was a blue glimmer forming in front of it. The eyes of the boy widened as there was a developed a frozen star in front of him. “…I have no idea what you mean.” The blonde smiled and winked playfully at him.

It was not often that someone spoke to her. Actually, it was pretty normal for her to stay unseen to the world. Only people believing in the Christmas spirits could see her which meant that normally the adults weren’t noticing her presence. Of course there were a few adults here and there who saw her, her heart jumped at every grown-up soul she met happy that they still hadn’t lost their believe in the spirit.

However the people who saw her usually were kids as they still believed in the spirit with their whole beings. Those kind and joyful beings. Still untainted by the real world. They could see her and share her joy for all the things winter and Christmas is bringing with them. Therefore they were her favorite people on earth.

There was nothing better than kids’ eyes shining with happiness and wonder.

“Can you do that again?” The boy asked eagerly for more tricks.

“You know what? I can even do better.” The blonde laid her hand flat on the ground touching the snow. Slowly she lifted it from the ground, a round bubble of snow emerging from underneath it, a bigger one following the first one and two smaller ones formed underneath it. Tipping gently with her finger on the miniature snowman the boy jumped back in surprise as the snowman suddenly jumped up and ran around them in circles.

“Woah!” Clarke laughed out loud at his exclamation, having expected it. They observed the snowman for a while until he ran directly into the boy’s leg, vanishing completely and only leaving a little snow cloud in its wake. “Where did it go?”

“Aden!”

Two sets of eyes flew over their shoulders to search for the source of the voice. There was a woman standing a few feet from them. She had blonde hair, high cheekbones and brown eyes. Her hands were snuggled deep into the pockets of her winter coat.

“That’s my mommy. I have to go home.”

A slight bang of sadness came up at the thought of saying goodbye to the boy so soon after meeting him. _Aden_. The name seem fitting for the young soul in front of her. She smiled at him, noticing his reluctance at leaving her. “Well, I’m sure you don’t want to keep her waiting, right? She looks a little cold, maybe she needs a hot cocoa. Surely you don’t want to miss out on that.”

Aden’s eyes grew big at that and he enthusiastically shook his head, the blonde chuckled at his theatrics. “Then off you go.”

He got off his knees and turned to leave yet stopped and glanced back at Clarke who still sat on the ground, eyes fixated on the blonde boy. The woman was calling out again as Aden seemed to take too long to return to her. Clarke watched as he bit nervously on his lower lip and she smiled encouragingly at him, willing him to voice his thoughts. “Will I see you again?”

Her smile grew. “Who knows? Maybe you will.”

This made him smile again as he skipped over to where his mother was waiting for him. He took her outstretched hand and they moved further away. Before they took the turn to their left to leave the playground and move out of sight Aden turned around one more time and waved at her smiling cheekily when he saw her waving back at him, two mini-snowmen jumping up and down at her feet.

Clarke saw how Aden’s mother also turned around and looked confused in her direction, trying to find the person Aden was waving at. Two brown eyes observed the area but as Clarke expected the blonde woman couldn’t see her. With a sigh Clarke watched the mother-son-duo leaving the playground.

The blonde really hoped that she will see Aden again.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Lexa.....

**Chapter 2**

Long and slender fingers slowly moved over the soft bedsheet only to stop short when they reached the other side, sheets cold as if there hadn’t been another body occupying the other side of the bed a few hours ago. A sigh sounded through the silent bedroom but the disappointment which usually formed in the pit of her stomach had already dulled over the time.

Maybe it was because she didn’t dare to hope anymore.

Lexa sighed again at the prospect of leaving her warm bed to get ready for work and therefore out to the freezing weather, the woman almost considered calling in to her secretary and telling her that she won’t come in today.

_Almost_.

After a quick calculation Lexa decided it wasn’t worth the hassle. If she’d call in now the information would immediately reach her sister the moment she’d step off the elevator. Meaning she’d still be clothed for the cold weather and ready to turn on her heels to take the elevator back down to the lobby. Anya was a quick walker which meant that she’d reach her car in less than two minutes. She also considered the rush-hour traffic meaning that it would take Anya at least double as long as usual to get to her place. A brief glance at the clock told her that her sister probably just had dropped off Aden at the Polis Elementary School and was on her way to work. All in all she’d give Anya forty minutes before she’d come pounding on her door demanding to know why her sister – who never took a day off before – wasn’t coming in today.

Lexa rather take the cold air and a long day at work then the flood of questions coming from her sister.

She yawned lazily as she sat up in bed, her brunette hair all over the place. Knowing that she couldn’t avoid the inevitable Lexa pulled herself from her covers and got out of bed, moving towards the kitchen. There was a used coffee mug on the sink, the first and most likely only indication of her late night guest.

The brunette clicked on the power button of her coffee machine pulling it out from its stand-by mode and made herself a cup. That was one of the things Lexa couldn’t live without: a hot cup of coffee in the morning. Without it the brunette didn’t seem to function right.

After a quick shower she got dressed and made her way to work. Traffic was as terrible as every morning, though despite her annoyance she was never one of those drivers who yelled, honked or hit their steering wheel in frustration. It was a known fact that the traffic was this bad so why should she make her morning any more dramatic as it had to be?

Lexa used the time in her car productively. She sorted out her messages while waiting to drive a few feet closer to her destination, did work-related phone calls or sent out e-mails. The brunette’s work day started well before reaching her company.

Finally reaching her company it took Lexa only a few minutes to reach her office. It was somewhat of a peaceful sanctuary to her. Her office created a bubble in which she honestly felt unreachable for the outside world. There were no noises from the streets below and all calls and visitors had to go through her secretary first which meant she can remain undisturbed if she wanted to.

“You’re late.”

Or not.

Briefly closing her eyes Lexa sighed and turned around to meet the stare of her sister. Of course Anya would be the exception to this rule. But she didn’t blame her secretary for this fact. Anya always got her way if she really wanted to. Just like her Anya could get quite intimidating and after the first few times where her secretary jogged helplessly after her sister into her office, apologizing profoundly at the disturbance, Lexa told her that her sister was allowed into her office at all times just so her secretary’s life got a little easier. Standing up to Anya wasn’t an easy feat and Lexa admired her courage for having done so each and every time.

But there were still times Lexa regretted giving her sister a free ticket into her office. If only to see Anya getting delayed for a minute or so.

“Good morning to you, too.” Lexa replied sarcastically as she got out of her coat and made her way to her desk. “My alarm clock didn’t go off.” A lie. She knew that and she also knew that Anya knew. But she had never been good at lying. At least not spontaneously and not to her sister.

“That’s the reason why you turn on more alarms in your smartphone than just one. I should know, I lived with you long enough for that.”

“A fact. Assuming the battery of my phone isn’t at its end, that is.”

“The top drawer of the grey cupboard in your home office is filled with new cables and adapters in case one might stop working.” Anya scoffed. The blonde knew her sister too well. She had back-up plans for everything.

“That only helps when I notice that the current one doesn’t work.”

“Oh, please! You always look on your phone to see if it gets charged before finally going to sleep. And even if everything fails I know for a fact that you instructed your secretary to call you should you not be in at eight sharp.” Her sister glanced smugly at her.

“I-“ Okay, her secretary _did_ call her this morning as she had been instructed but Lexa had already been on her way, just quickly thanking her secretary and telling her she’d be in shortly. What did gave her pause however was the fact that her sister knew about this. Lexa narrowed her eyes as she observed Anya. “How the hell do you know about this?”

Anya just shrugged, still happy with having thrown off her sister with her revelation. “I have my ways.”

“Could you please refrain from intimidating my secretary? I feel like I have to give her a raise just for putting up with you.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Lexa just rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

Anya watched her sister organizing her desk and turning on her computer to start a new day of work. Lexa’s life consisted almost only of her work. Sure, as CEO of a huge company she didn’t have as much free time as others did, having to jump from one meeting to another, having phone calls at odd times and flying out to different countries was really time consuming. Anya often tried to get her away from all of this making her spent time with her and Aden, though her sister seemed to always get sucked back into the long hours of work.

She had always been like this. Some would say Lexa was almost obsessed, but she knew better. Anya knew that Lexa was just overly dedicated. When Lexa started something she would follow it to a T and put everything she had into it.

However it hadn’t been as bad in the beginning as it was now. Back then she was happily in love with her then-girlfriend Costia Greene. Lexa had tried to give her the world and after three years she had proposed to Costia. Anya really thought that they’d stay together forever.

Oh, how wrong she had been. She didn’t know when it started but there was a point when everything went downhill. Work had gotten worse back then with Azgeda Inc. trying to destroy Trikru Corp. and Lexa had worked day and night to fight against Nia Queen’s actions.

Anya didn’t know much since Lexa never really told her what happened. All she knew was that her sister knocked on her door late at night, tears streaming down her face and a big overnight bag at her feet. There were no words needed back then for Anya to understand that something might have happened with Costia. She never wanted to pry and the topic was a sensible one, even after such a long time.

“Are we still on tomorrow?”

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed a little distracted by something on her monitor.

“Christmas tree shopping?”

The brunette looked up at her sister at that. She distantly remembered having spoken about it sometime last week. “Was it really tomorrow? I thought you meant next week.”

“Lexa, Christmas is almost here. Besides, you promised Aden that you’d come with us.”

Lexa sighed but already knew that she couldn’t talk herself out of it. Her sister was right, she had promised her nephew that she’d be there and she always tried to keep her promises to Aden. She loved him too much to disappoint him.

Her office phone rung and Lexa looked back up at her sister nodding briefly. “I’ll be there.” With that the brunette accepted the call and watched as her sister silently made her way out of her office as she listened to the caller while she thought about all the things she had to do so that she could go tree shopping with her sister and nephew the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with it but I'll let you decide....

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or nay? I can continue it or just leave it as a one-shot. I have a few ideas to turn this in a (little) multi-chapter story. Well, I put a few tags based on my ideas up so you can see or guess in which direction this may go. Just tell me your opinion.


End file.
